Harry Potter and The So Called Pirates
by turner-sparrow-girl2010
Summary: A crossover of Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean. Will get better. Note: I am currently writting more to add! It will be up by July 20th, 2007 at the latest!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC or Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling and Disney own them, but I still wish can't I?

Harry Potter and The So Called Pirates

Chapter One

Jack Sparrow let out a deep sigh as he looked at the sunrise. The wind blew in his hair. He inhaled the deep scent of the salty sea air. A giggle broke the silence. Jack glanced over at the crew's quarters where Will and Elizabeth could be easily heard. He rolled his eyes and sighed again. He had been rescued by his crew, and that heart stealing wretch of a pirate Elizabeth, about two months ago. After the Black Pearl was raised by Tia Dalma, Jack set out to take those two lovebirds back to Port Royal and set off with his crew to do some actual pirating.

It would be just like old times. Well, except the fact that old Davy Jones was still after him. And that sack of bones, Hector Barbosa would be tagging along. "That mutinying, old flea bag," Jack mumbled. "Now ye wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" A voice sounded. Jack swore under his breath. Hector Barbosa walked up next to him.

"Beautiful day ain't it?" Barbosa croaked out. Jack nodded curtly. "I do hope you forgive me. Twas a terrible thing indeed to make ye go through a mutiny." Jack clicked his tongue impatiently. He'd rather have a conversation with ex-commodore James Norrington than with Hector Barbosa.

Another loud giggle sounded. Barbosa chucked. "Sounds like they're havin' a mighta bit a fun," he said. Jack shook his head. Elizabeth had played with his heart before deciding to go back to her beloved eunuch William. "Do I sense some betrayal?" Barbosa asked with a smile playing on his lips. Jack just looked at him and cracked his knuckles. Barbosa threw up his hands and walked away mumbling under his breath.

Jack smiled and turned around to watch the rest of the sunrise. Nothing was going to bother him today he decided. Then a loud moan could be heard from the crews quarters. Jack's smile fell off his face.

"Aye, captain!" Gibbs, the first mate, yelled from the crow's nest. Jack looked up. Gibbs was pointing out into the horizon. Jack squinted and looked towards the horizon. "What the hell?"

A large, black cloud crossed the sky. It was getting closer too. "Gibbs man the wheel." "Aye, aye, capin." Gibbs climbed down from the mast and took the wheel. Jack turned on his heels and walked briskly towards the crews quarters. Barbosa lurked in a corner talking to Pintel and Ragetti. Jack didn't like the look of them talking, so he gave them a sneer, but kept walking.

Jack rapped on the door to the crews quarters and opened it. He covered his eyes and loudly said, "I'm sorry to be interrupting your more fun times of engagement, but there is a bit of a problem out here, and we will need Will to help." Jack took his hand off his eyes for just a second and walked out. He smirked to himself at the naked sight of Elizabeth on top of Will. "I guess he isn't a eunuch."

Will came up to the deck, fully dressed, about two minutes later. Jack caught his eyes and made a crude hand gesture. Will turned a bright red and turned to help Gibbs take down the sails.

Elizabeth came up about five minutes later, and ignoring Jack's stare, went straight over to stand next to Will. Jack glanced at her one more time before turning to look at the odd black cloud still coming closer to them. "What is that?" he wondered. Pintel was holding the wheel steady so Jack went to the stern of the ship to do some serious thinking.

"I know I've seen that before," Jack said out loud. "I be thinking it's the mythological time warp funnel." Jack turned around at the voice of Barbosa. "The mythological time warp funnel?" Jack snickered. "That's just a myth." Barbosa looked him in the eye. "People thought the curse was a myth. People thought Davy Jones was a myth. And any sane person would say the Kraken is a myth. But you'd beg to differ wouldn't ya?" Jack was taken aback. His mouth stood agape. "That's what I thought," Barbosa said before walking away.

"Well how do you stop it?" Jack called after him. Barbosa looked back before yelling, "You can't."

Jack cursed and stomped his foot. He heard a laugh behind him. He turned and saw Elizabeth covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Elizabeth shook her head and kept laughing. "Yeah, that's right. Let's all have a good laugh at old Jack." Elizabeth smiled her most seductive smile before going to put her arm around Will. Jack frowned and turned around.

The gentle breeze, blowing only moments ago, was now turning into a violent windstorm as the black cloud moved ever closer. Jack's hair was getting tangled. He reached to push it out of his eyes when he heard a gun cock behind his head. Jack slowly turned around to see Barbosa standing with Jack's gun in his hand pointed at his face. Pintel and Ragetti were standing behind Barbosa each holding a gun to a different person.

"Some people never change right?" Jack asked. "Aye. Some people can't stop but getting mutinied." Barbosa pushed Jack into the water. Jack surfaced, sputtering out the cold, salty water. He saw Gibbs and Will swimming next to him. Then he saw Elizabeth jump off the ship and land only feet away from him. He swam over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She only sputtered and swam towards Will. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to see the Pearl sail away.

The roar of the wind was barely able to be heard over. But Jack did hear Gibbs yell "Captain look!" Jack saw the big black cloud covering the sky over them. Then everything blacked out.

Chapter Two

"Bloody hell, must have had to much rum," Jack mumbled. He heard someone talking above him. Jack opened his eyes slightly. For a couple seconds all he saw was a few faint colors, but then his eyesight cleared up some. He saw dark figures, at least six of them, crowded at the end of the bed Jack was laying on. "Oh, the pirate is up," he heard a stern voice say. Jack's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He saw an older lady in a green robe staring at him over her half-moon glasses. Jack tried to sit up, but he found out that an invisible bond was holding him down. "Nymphodora, he still is still under the body-binding curse," came a rough man's voice. Jack heard a mumble of some incomprehensible words, then he felt a pressure come off his chest, and he found out that he could sit up. Another mumble of words later, a small, bright light was lit. Jack saw, after uncovering his eyes from the brightness, that it was coming from a short stick.

"What are we to tell him?" Asked the man with the rough voice, whom Jack could now see had a few chunks missing from his nose. "The truth of course," came from an entirely different person, a short girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, with bushy brown hair. Jack looked around not believing his eyes. There were at least twenty people in the room. The stern lady with glasses, the deformed face man, the girl with bushy hair, a tall boy with freckles and bright red hair, a tall boy with black hair (sticking up in odd places), a young teenage girl with the same bright red hair as the tall boy, two identical twins with the same red hair, a odd girl with pink hair, plus a number of others all wearing an assortment of odd colored robes. Jack decided he was dreaming.

The girl with bushy hair stepped up to him "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Jack took her hand and shook it, deciding whether or not to trust these strangers. He decided that since there were about twenty of them and only one of him, he'd better not try to talk his way out of this. "I'm Jack. Jack Sparrow." The girl named Hermione smiled. She saw Jack shivering. "Oh, you must be freezing," she cried. Jack shook his head. He had been much colder than he was now. The girl smiled knowingly and took a stick out of her robe. She shook it, and a mug appeared in front of her, floating in mid-air. Jack jumped back. "Magic….." A mumble overtook the crowd in front of him. A few laughed.

"You all are magicians!" Jack yelled. "We prefer the terms witches or wizards," one of the red haired twins commented. Jack gasped. "I really must have had to much to drink last night, having these kind of dreams." The tall boy with black hair stepped forward. "Oh believe me, I took it much like you did too," he said with a laugh. "Only I was still in my same time period when I found out." Jack goggled at him. "What do you mean same time period?" Hermione stepped up again, the floating mug gone. "Well, you see, you fell through a time warp," she said quite calmly. Hermione nudged Harry. "Harry tried to bring his parents back from the past, but his spell was a little to powerful." Jack laughed. "Barbosa tried to tell me that one too." Hermione shook her head. "No, you don't get it. It's the year two thousand and six."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

"Two thousand and six?" Jack asked, his tongue running over the top of his mouth. Hermione nodded. Jack burst out in laughter. "Yeah, and I'm the king of England," he joked. The girl with pink hair stepped forward. "Actually, the king died some time ago, so I doubt it." Jack gaped at her. "But he did come back from the past," piped up the teenage girl with red hair. "I thought we already established that he was a pirate from the seventeen hundreds?" Asked a short man whom Jack hadn't noticed before.

"Yes, yes," the elderly stern woman said. "Well since Moody already showed him lumos, and Hermione already showed him a conjuring spell, do you think we can trust him?" Came a voice out of nowhere, so Jack couldn't see who it was that asked the question. The stern woman spoke up again. "There are laws against showing magic to muggles you know." The black haired boy laughed. "Worse has happened to muggles over the past two years," he said with a sly smile. The crowd murmured again. The man with the messed up face smiled. "We can always clear his memory," he said.

Jack's hands went automatically to his head. "My memory," he mumbled. Hermione looked shocked at the idea of his memory being erased. "We can't do that," she argued. "It's not his fault he's here." The boy with black hair came up to Jack. "I'm Harry Potter." Jack shook his hand. Harry laughed. "What's so funny?" Jack asked. "You're the first person in seven years I could tell my name too without some sort of shocked expression," Harry said. Jack smiled. "Why is that lad?" "Because of Voldemort," Harry answered. A shudder ran through the crowd.

"Voldemort?" Jack questioned loudly. Hermione shushed him and said, "Don't go worrying about that now. You need some sleep. We'll tell you the story in the morning." "But I'm not tired," Jack argued. Hermione shook her head. She took out her little stick again, waving it, saying something Jack didn't hear. Jack fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter Four (from here on out it will be in Harry's point of view like the books)

Harry slept uneasily that night. He decided to stay guard over the pirate with Ginny. After a few minutes of just Harry and Ginny in the broom closet, Harry went into the room with the pirate and Ginny watched the hall. Harry had stayed up for about three hours before passing out from exhaustion. He only slept two hours before Jack woke up.

"Good morning Jack." Jack mumbled something about mornings. Harry laughed and got up. "Don't worry, I'm not much of a morning person myself." Jack rolled over and fell out of bed. Ginny came in and saw Jack on the floor. She burst out laughing. Harry came over to her giving her a kiss while Jack got off the ground.

Jack saw them kissing and he rolled his eyes. He looked around the room he was in. "How did I get here again?" Ginny opened her mouth but Harry gave her a glare as if to say "Let's not tell him anything yet." Ginny closed her mouth and nodded. "Why doesn't Hermione tell you downstairs in the Great Hall?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and walked out of the room. Harry walked out after her with Jack behind him.

Harry saw the expression on Jack's face as they walked. Harry could tell Jack was amazed at what they walked through too. Ginny opened doors out of what seemed like ordinary pieces of wall. They even had to go through secret tunnels hidden behind pictures and tapestries. And Harry laughed when he saw Jack frown at the sight of the moving stair case.

"I'm not going down that," Jack said while crossing his arms." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's perfectly fine. Watch." Ginny walked down the staircase. Harry pushed Jack after her. The staircase moved down two floors. Jack looked green. "I thought you were a pirate," Harry said with a sly smile. "Walking down moving staircases was not in the job description when I took it." Harry smiled and led them down another floor.

They got to the Great Hall about ten minutes later. Harry saw Jack's eyes grow big at the sight of the doors. Ginny pushed open the doors and walked in. It was empty except for a table near the other end of the room. Harry and Ginny led Jack across the hall to the table.

"Jack, Jack," called a voice. Harry looked in time to see a girl bounding toward Jack. Jack's expression turned from amazement to happiness. "Elizabeth!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

I saw Elizabeth, who had now changed into some of Hermione's spare robes, run up to hug Jack.

Jack looked mildly surprised, but he smiled and returned the hug. A large throat clearing echoed through the hall.

I turned to see a tall man, with dark brown hair standing up looking at the couple hugging.

Elizabeth and Jack noticed the man too, and they separated.

"Will," Elizabeth screamed, running towards him. The man, apparently named Will, smiled and picked her up, kissing her.

Hermione leaned over to nudge me in the ribs.

"I'm confused. Who is Elizabeth with?" Hermione asked, looking from the sad expression on Jack's face to the smug look on Will's face as he hugged Elizabeth.

Elizabeth broke the hug and looked over at everyone who had apparently forgotten their breakfasts and were intently watching the couple.

"This is my fiancé William Turner," Elizabeth told the crowd. Jack made a incomprehensible sound come out of his throat, and he turned around and looked very interestingly at the window.

"How did you get here?" a tall boy with red hair asked standing up from the table.

"Ron," Hermione hissed at him. He looked at her and shrugged. I looked at them and laughed. They were now an official couple but they still fought like before.

"I woke up in the oddest place. I opened my eyes, and had enough time to notice I was in a bathroom, then a girl started screaming and water was everywhere. So I started running. Then there was a moving staircase, and I think I ran into a small little floating man," Will described.

A couple of people laughed. I shook my head making a mental note to chew out Peeves later.

"What about Gibbs?" Jack asked still refusing to look at Will.

"I don't know," Will answered.

"Why don't we give you a change of clothes," Hermione suggested. "Then we can all sit down and talk about things over breakfast."

Will nodded and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

Jack finally turned around and went to sit at the end of the table. Hermione motioned for Elizabeth to come sit with her.

"We'll sit next to Ginny," Hermione told her pulling on her sleeve.

"Hello Elizabeth," a red haired girl told her holding out her hand.

"Glad to meet you Ginny," Elizabeth said shaking her hand.

Will and Ron walked back in, and they came to sit down next to Hermione, Ginny, and Elizabeth.

I stood up and everyone went silent.

"I know I'm barely legal, and I'm still only supposed to be a student here, but I wondered if I could make the beginning of term speech," I looked straight at Professor McGonagall who smiled and nodded at me.

"Well we are all members of the Order of the Phoenix, with the exception of three guests here today," I started out trying to think about what to say before I looked like a complete idiot.

"But, still I know we are all combined in fighting the evils who have all hurt us in some way," I said, gaining confidence. Many people cheered me on. It reminded me of how I felt two years ago when I made my famous speech in the Hogs Head.

"We are here today to think of ideas to stop Voldemort once and for all." Most of the crowd shuddered, but I kept talking. Every eye, except Jack's eyes, whom were on Elizabeth, were on me.

"Does anyone have any ideas of how to destroy the pure word evil?" I asked looking at everyone in the eyes. No one moved, but everyone looked around at each other.

"I hardly believe that something we have been trying to do for fourteen years can be done in a mere hour," Alastor Moody declared.

"Alastor," Professor McGonagall, looked at him over her half moon spectacles.

"Well, I'm just saying, we all know that it can't…" Moody was cut off by Hermione.

"I think I have a plan," she told everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

Fred came over to me as most wizards and witches filed out of the great hall.

"So what do you think?" he asked looking down on me. He was wearing a dark green robe that made his hair stand out brilliantly.

"I'm not sure," I said rolling the words in my mouth. "Hermione is brilliant, but this sounds a little risky."

"Well if we're not here for being risky what are we here for?" Fred asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him. This was no time to back out.

I excused myself and went looking for Jack. I found him looking at Tonks, who was changing her hair color, with much interest.

"Harry," Tonks smiled. "That was one great meeting wasn't it?" She changed her hair color back to long and brown and turned around showing her new robes Lupin had bought her after she agreed to marry him.

"I...guess so," I stumbled. She grinned pulled out her wand conjuring up herself some beautiful barrettes that she stuck in her hair. Jack looked both amazed and uncomfortable. "Oh, and Remus would like to talk to you Harry," Tonks said bouncing away. She glanced back at Harry and saw Jack.

"Um, alone please Harry," she flipped her hair and walked away.

"She's become so….so….girlish lately," I muttered, shaking my head.

Jack seemed to come back to his senses.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find some rum," Jack mumbled.

I thought for a minute. "Wait," I called to him. Jack stopped and turned back to look at me. "Let Dobby get you some," I suggested. Jack turned his head to the side but nodded.

"Dobby," I called out. A large crack was heard as the small house elf, covered in a variety of Hermione knitted clothes covered him, appeared. Dobby looked at Harry then turned to glance at Jack. What Dobby saw must have scared him a little because Dobby took a few steps away from Jack.

"Dobby I have a job for you." Dobby grinned.

"Anything for Harry Potter," he nodded.

"I'd like you to get Mr. Sparrow here," I informed him pointing to Jack, "Some rum and follow him serving him getting him anything he wants."

Dobby gave me a look of pure terror but he gulped and nodded.

"For Harry Potter I will," he said.

I nodded and left to find Lupin.

**Chapter Seven**

Remus Lupin was standing in a corner talking to a now almost fully healed Bill Weasly. They looked up when Harry walked over.

"Hello Lupin, Bill," I nodded to them. They nodded back and glanced around nervously.

"Fleur won't want to see me up," Bill confessed hiding in the shadows. I nodded smiling weakly.

"Well it's doable," Lupin started. Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Yes it can be done," Bill coughed out. "But I'm still not sure it will work. We're sacrificing a lot here."

I looked around at the few people still in the Great Hall. There was Elizabeth and Will sitting at a table talking to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were in a corner apparently thinking no one could see them kissing. McGonagall was having a whispered conversation with Molly Weasly and Mad-Eye Moody. Jack was sitting on a chair with Dobby sitting wide eyed next to him while Jack told him some unbelievable story.

"I trust all the people this plan involves," I told them. "I have to."

Lupin looked up and met my eyes. Bill seemed to have a tear in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away with a still scared hand.

"Well if we're going to do this today perhaps we should clear the hall for a little dueling practice?" Lupin suggested.

I smiled. "That's a great idea," I told him. Bill nodded and walked over to McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. She quickly nodded and swept her wand out. All of the tables except the one Will, Elizabeth, and Ginny were on flew to the walls.

Everyone turned to look and Ginny, Will, and Elizabeth got off of their table. McGonagall was about to charm the other table to fly up, but I took out my wand and beat her to it. She glanced around, and when she saw me with my wand out, she nodded approvingly.

All the other wizards and witches who had gone home, would be back within the hour. They went to get supplies, and tell their loved ones goodbye, just in case.

Ginny strolled over to me. "Nice table move," she remarked giving me a small kiss. Bill smiled slightly and turned to the wall, which he suddenly found very interesting. Lupin cleared his throat, and hurried over to see Molly.

I gave her a kiss in thanks. "Ready for some practice?" I asked her pulling her towards the center of the room.

"I think you're the one that needs practice she said, quickly turning to me and tried to hit me with the jelly-leg curse. I blocked it, but just barely.

"Or perhaps it is you," I told her quickly hitting her with a bat-bogey spell. She ducked it and giggled.

"Come on, you've got to do better than that," she said pulling up her wand.

We hit and blocked curses from each other for fifteen minutes before I gave up when she had me on the floor with a tickling curse.

"Now, if you surrender to Voldemort this easily, we'll definitely be doomed," she joked lifting the jinx. I got up from the floor shaking my head.

"I'll try not to," I said giving her a kiss.

We invited the rest of the witches and wizards in the room to pair up and duel. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack watched from the sidelines.

Slowly others came and joined us and soon everyone was there dueling. After two grueling hours of dueling, plus all the accidents that come with it, we stopped to eat lunch.

**Chapter Eight**

After lunch was cleared we all went over the plans over and over again until everyone had memorized where everyone else would be at every minute. We also had backup plans incase things went wrong.

We decided that since everyone could apparate, we wouldn't need much other forms of communication. But just to be sure, Hermione passed out more of her fake Galleons.

"If you are in dire need of someone, just think of who you need and that person's Galleon will turn hot in their pocket," she explained as she passed them out. "The person who needs your help will have their name appear on the coin. You can then apparate and help them."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

After everyone was settled back down again I stood up. I looked at McGonagall who gave me a nod. I looked to Lupin who smiled. I looked at Moody who stared back at me. I looked at Mrs. Weasly who started crying. I looked at Ron and Hermione who gave me thumbs up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright everybody let's go. Good luck to each and everyone of you." I closed my eyes and apparated out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nine**

It had only been two days ago that one of our ten messengers came back from the hunt for Voldemort. He was barely alive, and he managed to say four words before he passed away.

"He's…..under…green….London."

Hermione had cracked his message in only a matter of minutes.

"He must be talking about the Green Tunnels in London," she said while she flipped through a book. "There," she pointed to a paragraph and a picture. "The Green Tunnels, are right under outside of London. They were used by muggles back in the early 1700's in case of fires or other emergencies," she said matter of factly. "But they've been closed for hundreds of years."

McGonagall stood up. "I know where those are. Albus talked of them often right before he died. He must have been giving us a clue."

So now I was standing here in the woods surrounding the tunnels. Cracks filled the air as more apparated behind me. Hermione appeared holding the hand of Elizabeth who looked very out of breath. Ron appeared holding Will's hand, who immediately fell to the ground.

Ron looked disgusted, yet pretty amused. Lupin then appeared with Jack standing next to him. Jack looked pretty okay with the matter, except that he coughed some. I smiled, thinking of my first apparation. Luna appeared last next to Neville. They were holding hands because Neville still was a little unsure about apparating. Plus, they finally announced to the world, that they liked each other. I silenced everyone then started my speech.

"Okay you guys, we're only a half a mile from the entrance. And there will be guards for miles keeping watch of their precious leader whose too scared to ever be alone. We might have already breached their security, but I really don't care. Let them get ready."

George and Fred cheered from the back of the crowd. They had their robes stuffed with multiple objects from their shop. They had even given Ron and me some stuff. Hermione had refused, saying she'd prefer to use her wits.

"Everyone knows the plans. Will is to stay here with Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge. Flitwick, Slughorn, and Emmeline Vance. will stay at the mouth of the tunnels. Everyone else will come with me. If we come to a split we'll each go a different way."

Most everyone in the crowd looked nervous or scared but they all nodded.

"Let's go," I said starting to walk pulling out my wand and lighting it in the twilight of the woods. I heard others light their wands behind me. "Keep prepared," I warned. We walked away from Will, Dedalus, and Elphias.

I looked behind me. Elizabeth was walking holding Hermione's hand. Jack looked slightly jealous, but when he noticed me looking at him, his face cleared and he turned to look the other way.

We walked silently for ten minutes before we reached the end of the woods. The entrance to the tunnels leered in front of us, marked off by signs, and rotting pieces of wood. Mad-Eye stepped up and peered for possible guards hiding under invisibility cloaks.

"Odd…." Moody stated.

"What?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"There are no guards. At least none I can see."

"Maybe this is the wrong place. Or He could have already left," Ron piped up. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrunk into the shadows.

"Well, Flitwick, Slughorn, Emmeline, you stay here. Everyone else follow me," I said, continuing on with my wand in my hand.

**Chapter Ten**

Lupin used a spell to take apart the wood guarding the tunnels, as silently as possible. After he was done, we crept into the tunnels.

Hermione came to talk to me, leaving Elizabeth alone. Jack came up to her and took her hand. She seemed surprised, but she let him lead her with the rest of the group.

"I don't like this Harry," Hermione told me. "There should have been some guards by now."

I nodded looking at her. "I'm not feeling to good about it either. But they could have gotten a tip off that we're coming, and they're just waiting for us, like in the Department of Mysteries," I told her, trying to comfort her.

"Or they could have left," Ron said walking past us. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, but she continued walking too.

I caught a glimpse of Jack and Elizabeth talking quietly probably wondering about everything that was going on.

I tried to imagine what it would be like to be a muggle, travel three hundred years in time, then find out everything I never thought existed did. I couldn't.

We walked for five more minutes before we came to the first split in the tunnel. I turned to face the group of people behind me.

"Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Jack, Elizabeth, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill please come with me into the right tunnel . Sturgis, Hestia, Sprout, Mundungus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, please follow McGonagall into the left tunnel.

Mrs. Weasly gave Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fred, and George all hugs. Then she turned to me and gave me one.

"Thank you for everything," she told me. I looked at her.

"No. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She sobbed, then turned to her husband, and followed McGonagall into the tunnel. I wiped a tear from my eye and started down the hall. I pretended not to see when Jack and Elizabeth kissed.


End file.
